


Hands

by novocaine_sea



Series: Akaashi Rare Pair Week 2017! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Habits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Day 6: HabitsTsukishima bites his nails. Akaashi wrings his hands together. They can’t stand each other’s habits.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written

“Stop that.” Akaashi says one afternoon as he glances over at Tsukishima, who is noisily gnawing on the his nails, biting them off and spitting them out. “What are you going to do when you don’t have any left?” They’re sitting on their respective beds in their dorm room, but Akaashi can hear him biting his nails 

Tsukishima shrugs, a neutral expression on his face. “I’ll just use yours.”

Akaashi snorts softly to himself and shakes his head. “As much as I like it when my fingers are in your mouth, no.”

The corners of Tsukishima’s lips twitch in a smirk and he goes back to his homework. His free hand remains in his lap instead of in his mouth and Akaashi is grateful to the fact that he doesn’t have to hear the sound of Tsukishima ripping his nails off. 

Although the two have been roommates for almost six months now (and lovers for four but who’s counting), Akaashi will never get used to the sound of Tsukishima biting his nails off. Or the fact that Tsukishima just flicks them onto the floor instead of into the garbage can. Akaashi has grown accustom to wearing slippers around the dorm.

That’s not to say that Akaashi doesn’t do things that piss Tsukishima off. Akaashi has a habit of wringing his hands together when he wants something or he’s nervous. Akaashi hates asking for something he wants and Tsukishima knows this. 

“Keiji.” Tsukishima’s voice breaks the silence a few hours later, when the books are pushed away and they’re getting ready to go out. It  _ is  _ Friday and they deserve a break from all the studying they’ve been doing.

Akaashi pauses his pacing, stopping by the door. His hands immediately come together, clenching and unclenching around each other. “Hm?”

“What’s wrong?” Tsukishima stops dying his converse, as he had been while Akaashi paced. He just couldn’t deal with it anything.

“Nothing.” Akaashi waves him off quickly. Tsukishima sighs and pushes himself off the bed, coming closer to his boyfriend. Akaashi tries to move away but Tsukishima’s legs are slightly longer than his and Tsukishima gets to him first. Delicate fingers lift Akaashi’s chin so their eyes meet. Akaashi has always loved the caramel color of Tsukishima’s eyes.

“We don’t have to go out if you don’t want to.” Tsukishima’s voice is barely above a whisper.

Akaashi looks off to the side and his hands are still wringing themselves together. Tsukishima places the hand that isn’t tucked under Akaashi’s chin on top of his hands.

“Hey. I mean it.” 

“Can we just… watch Netflix or something instead?” Akaashi mumbles.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows rise to his hairline. “Netflix and chill?” 

Akaashi headbutts Tsukishima’s shoulder, causing a soft chuckle from the blonde. “Just Netflix…. Maybe chill later.” The last part is mumbled as he drags Tsukishima to his bed to set the laptop up. Once they’re settled, their hands never leave the other’s, stopping them from their awful habits.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://novocaine-sea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
